prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sparda
is a humanoid spider villain. As one of Dokurokushe's minions, she is on a quest to claim the Linkle Stone Emerald for her master and often clashes with Pretty Cure because of this. A prideful and determined woman and a firm believer in the strength of dark magic. She is part of the Dark Magician Trio with Batty and Gamettsu. History Sparda appears before Mirai and Riko while they are out shopping. She steals Mirai's Linkle Stone Diamond pendant so she will be unable to transform, and cages the entire town in a dome of her web. She summons a Yokubaru from a rock and a frozen orange to attack the girls while demanding the Linkle Stone Emerald. They both refuse and eventually transform into Pretty Cure with the Linkle Stone Ruby, purifying the Yokubaru and Sparda escapes. She appears in many of the following episodes, again trying to find the whereabouts of the Emerald and fusing objects together to create monsters for Pretty Cure to fight against. Usually, Yamoh predicts the appearance of a Linkle Stone, but he isn't certain which one it is, so Sparda (or one of her teammates) has to check it out. This usually results in a clash between her and the Pretty Cure, even when hurting them is not her goal in itself. She is still fired up about beating them up, though. Only when Sparda finds out that Ha-chan is related to the Linkle Stones in episode 15, and that Yamoh and Dokurokushe decide the Linkle Smartbook would be a great asset, things get worse for her. In episode 16, she is defeated by the Cures using Sapphire Smartish and she turns back into a spider, and is picked up by Batty, and is seen in his company in further episodes as well. Gamettsu and her later lend Batty their respective staves to aid him in the fight against Pretty Cure, allowing him to fuse with their power. In episode 43, Orba revives Sparda with Dokurokushe's book that Orba stole, to attack the Cures in the Fairy Village. She disturbs the village with a fire themed Yokubaru, and flicks Chikurun away, to which the Cures take great offense to. She was defeated by Extreme Rainbow and turned into a spider again. However, Orba noticed how she, in her spider form, wanted to attack the Cures even without her power. He praised her tenacity and revived her again. In episode 44, Orba belittles dark magic after a spell from Dokurokushe's book goes awry. Sparda gets silently angry at this, but instead of lashing out, she suggests him to revive her old teammates for more firepower. She brings them before Orba, who revives both of them. Sparda asks them to fight with her again, and is visibly delighted by Gamettsu agreeing on the condition of fighting the Emerald Cure that he has not faced yet. She acts as Orba's loyal servant, but it turns out to be a ploy to resurrect her teammates and steal Dokurokushe's book, as episode 45 reveals. Along with Gamettsu, she turns on him and snatches the book, and fights with Gamettsu by her side. However, despite their efforts, the two are quickly overpowered and Orba turns them back into animal forms with a flick of his hand. She becomes part of a giant Yokubaru fusion that defeats Orba's Donyokubaru. Afterwards, she leaves together with Batty. In the final episode, Sparda remains in her animal form alongside Batty and Gamettsu in the Magic School. She is seen sitting on Dokurokushe's book, still after it. It is left unclear if she ever regains her humanoid form and her magic. Appearance Sparda has dark purple colored skin and wears her purple hair in a huge ponytail split into six thick sections, with some hair neatly framing her face. Her ponytail is tied together with a golden hair tie that appears like a crown with three jags. She has red, bushy eyebrows and pink eyes, unlike Batty's and Gamettsu's more red and orange hues. Sparda wears green lipstick and has red markings on her face, arms and legs. She has fluff forming around her chest, with a lime colored collar and a lime colored shirt that is open around her navel in a zigzag pattern. The fur around her hip resembles a spider's abdomen, with four long black claws coming out of the front. There are also red and black talons on her waist that have a flowing apricot pink cape attached to them. Starting from the elbows, her arms get bigger, furry and less humanoid, ending in paws with large claws coming out of them. The same thing happens with her legs, and her feet have two claws at the front and one at the back. Personality Sparda is passionate for Dokurokushe's idea of a world ruled by dark magic and takes great pride in her own magic. She has a bold, delinquent-like attitude, and uses the informal and feminine to refer to herself. In her Yokubaru Incantation, she laughs and dances before summoning a monster. In a fight, she has a short temper and scolds her own summoned monsters if they don't fight hard enough. Sparda stubbornly tries to archieve her goals no matter what and is called "reckless" by Batty for her resolve. She fused a living being into a Yokubaru, which is a dangerous practice and even fuses herself with a helicopter in order to defeat Pretty Cure, a straining transformation. After the demise of her master, her goal revolves around his studies to learn more about dark magic and eventually transform the worlds into ones ruled by it. In her spider form, she managed to cling onto Dokurokushe's studies while Orba stole them, and to reclaim them, she pretends to faithfully listen to his orders, and even swallows her pride and temper when he mocks dark magic. Orba in turn was surprised at Sparda not losing her fortitude even while stuck in her spider form. Sparda also demonstrated attentiveness towards her teammates that Yamoh lacked, as immediately after her revival she takes measures to revive Batty and Gamettsu. In the Live on Stage shows, Sparda is an ineffectual but sympathetic character, and her teammates receive the same writing. She, more along the lines of her original description of a tactician, makes up plans to capture Mofurun and orders Batty and Gamettsu to rehearse the kidnapping. They both comply without complains directed at her, but fight between each other over not playing the role of Mofurun. Sparda possesses an acoustic director's megaphone in the live show. Abilities She is agile and with the combination of her webs moves like an aerial acrobat. She is also able to jump very highly. Using her webs, she can create a dome like cage to keep her prey from escaping and can also use her webs to steal things from faraway. She summons a Yokubaru using her web and cane along with two other items. In episode 16, while summoning the Yokubaru, she uses her power to fuse with one of the items, a helicopter, to make herself more powerful. She has impressive lightning powers in this form, but also struggles with control over them, and this strain pains her. In episode 45 she briefly transforms into a giant spider. Songs Sparda's voice actress, Kobayashi Yuu, has participated in an image song for the character she voices. *Beauty of truth, a duet with Batty (with "narration" by Gamettsu) Trivia *She is the first Dark Magician to have merged herself with a Yokubaru. Yamoh follows up on this. *It is strange that she uses fire magic after she is revived and even calls it "her magic", considering that it is the Linkle Stone Ruby's signature magic, and it was the magic that defeated her and her web in her debut episode. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains